


Conversation Overheard in a Lab

by VesperRegina



Category: Galileo (TV Japan)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utsumi, Yukawa, and Kuribayashi discuss a very important point (not really). 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation Overheard in a Lab

"You really think you don't look anything like him?"

"I don't."

"You should be flattered I'm comparing you to him. After all, he's famous and good-look--"

"Don't you have something else to do? Stop bothering us."

"You're just jealous."

"Hmph. You're annoying. Leave already and let the professor have some pea--"

"Shut up. You're the annoying one. Besides, I'm not bothering him! Right, Professor?"

"That's beside the point."

"So...aren't you flattered?"

"I could care less if I looked like a pop star."

"Hah. So you say. That was a smile. See, see! He smiled!"

"Please just leave us alone."

**Author's Note:**

> First posted under lock on December 1, 2011. *cough* **loveandcoffee** says that one of the novels mentions Utsumi listening to Fukuyama Masaharu on a trip. This just kind of...evolved from that.


End file.
